


Shackled

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Prisoner Red, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, elite red, shackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: Red never thought he'd ever find himself in this situation. He was an Irken Elite! Yet there he was, unable to even stand up.
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Shackled

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this story idea quite a while ago, but, like most of my story ideas, I never got around to turning it into more than just an idea ^^; 
> 
> So I decided to write a small part of it as my first entry for this Whumptober Challenge!

Red quietly seethed as he sat on the dirty floor of the small, dark, musty cell he was forced into. He still couldn’t believe he was captured. He was a mighty irken soldier! An Elite! A Commander and the best pilot of his generation, possibly even of all time! Yet there he was, stripped of his armour, his PAK disabled, and his limbs shackled to the wall by heavy rusted metal chains. Some disturbed part of him felt pride at how much caution his captors put into detaining him. They saw him as a big threat and weren’t taking any chances. 

The bigger side of him was furious at the indignity. It wasn’t enough that they stripped him of his armour, messed with his PAK and caged him like an animal, they also had to chain him as if he was some primitive beast. He couldn’t even stand with the restraints on. The cold metal chafed his wrists and ankles, and he couldn’t ignore how heavy they were. 

As furious as he was at his captors, he was also angry at himself, for letting himself get in the situation that allowed for his capture. He just wanted to take his new ship, which he had built himself, for a test drive. He knew it was technically against the rules for him to take a flight on his own if it wasn’t a mission, but he was a well-accomplished Taller and was sure it would be fine. 

It was the biggest mistake he ever made. Because of his overconfidence, he was intercepted by the enemy completely alone with no backup. He never told anyone where he was going, not even Purple. Even if someone did know where he was, no one would rescue an irken who left against the rules, not even a Taller. 

What on Irk his captors even planned to do with him he had no idea. After they managed to incapacitate him, they just chained him and locked him in the cell. Not once had they tried to interrogate him, though with his PAK disabled, and thus his universal translator inoperable, he doubted they’d be able to anyways. And unless his captors were utter idiots, they must know by now that unless they captured the Tallest herself (as if that would even be possible for such primitive aliens to accomplish), no other irken would care for a hostage. 

Red could barely move and that only served to frustrate him even more as his mind was forced to wander. Beneath his all-encompassing anger and frustration, however, he had never felt so hopeless. He was imprisoned, defenseless, and chained. 

How would he ever get out of this?


End file.
